7 reinos
by amy rose 314
Summary: después de la devastación de los 7 reinos, amy, sonic, shadow,silver,blaze,rouge,knucles se enfrentaran a situaciones de amor drama angustia y perdida, shadow , sonic y amy se verán involucrados en un triangulo amoroso sera un shadamy o un sonamy :D
1. Chapter 1

**7 reinos **

_ en un mundo terrenal lleno de armonía y paz dividido en 7 hermosos y poderoso reinos cada reino tenia un rey y una reina con un corazón lleno de amabilidad pero a la vez dureza . el reino mas poderoso era el reino rose gobernado gratamente por el rey Erick y la reina Amelia dos jóvenes erizos. La reina Amelia tenia una hermana llamada Ravena era una de las mas bellas erizas de pelaje rubio púas que llegaban arriba de su cintura ojos tan verdes como los bellos arboles en primavera sus mejillas era rosadas y tersas, pero estaba llena de envidia envidia hacia su querida hermana Amelia no solo por su belleza o por que reina si no por que poseía un cristal , el cristal caos el único poder en todo los reinos capaz de utilizarle para eliminar amenazas he incluso ejércitos completos pero Ravena solo lo quería para ella sabia que con el transcurso de los años su belleza se iría el cristal era el único que podía mantener su juventud si lo obtenía ademas de su belleza tendría los 7 reinos a sus pies._

_mas adelante la reina Amelia y el rey Erick tuvieron una hija una hermosa eriza a la que llamaron Amy rose con el pelaje rosa y ojos verdes como un par de manzanas y con las mejillas totalmente tersas los demás reyes también gosaban con la fortuna de tener sus hijos. al pasar dos largos años los reyes y reinas decidieron celebrar los cumpleaños de los 7 príncipes herederos futuros de los reinos. los cumpleaños de los príncipes se celebrarían en el reino rose Al llegar cada rey llevaba consigo a su ejercito por seguridad. El primer príncipe era knucles Regoli un echidna que se mantenía en pie con dificultad por apenas tenia 2 años al igual que los demás príncipes su pelaje era rojo con una mancha color blanca en su pecho sus ojos era morados color uva muy hermosos. El siguiente era una princesa Rouge Karahan una muy bella murciélago de pelaje blanco y ojos tan azules como el cielo era muy tercero era la princesa Blaze Orange una hermosa gata de pelaje morado y ojos color dorado intensos también un poco tímida. El cuarto era el príncipe Silver Collins un erizo de pelaje color plateado y ojos color amarillo ocre era un erizo muy simpático El quinto era el príncipe Shadow Cronos un erizo que con solo mirar aquellos ojos color carmesí se sabia que era de gran orgullo su pelaje era de color negro y en sus púas se veían pequeños rayitos rojos ademas en su pecho se veían pelaje blanco. El sexto era Sonic Pendragon hijo del rey uther un erizo azul con los ojos color verde claro era muy amable todo estaban en el salón principal, solo faltaba la familia anfitriona la familia rose de las escaleras principales bajaba el rey seguido por la reina y la reina llevaba de la mano a un pequeña eriza encantadora esa pequeña eriza tenia cierta particularidad los reyes Regoli,Collins,Cronos y Pendragon tenia interés por la princesa rose para futura mente su matrimonio con algunos de sus hijos, pero por ahora se mantenían con calma aun faltaba mucho tiempo para eso. Ravena en cambio en el transcurso de dos años había vendido su alma a un espejo maldito solo para tratar de mantener su belleza esa tarde Ravena entro a la habitación y en la pared había un espejo con marco dorado y pregunto como era de costumbre ._

_Ravena: espejo espejo en la pared, dime quien es la mas hermosa de todo los reinos? lo dijo con una voz suave el espejo brillo_

_Espejo: apesar de que las reinas sean tu mi querida Ravena eres la mas hermosa - de Ravena salio una sonrisa _

_Ravena: y dime espejo mi hermana es un problema? _

_Espejo: tu hermana Amelia hermosa entre hermosas con pelaje tan negro como la noche ojos tan azules como el inmenso cielo sus mejillas tan blancas coma la nieve misma y sus labios tan rojos como la sangre no ella no sera un problema por ahora no - Ravena sonrió y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación. cuando la voz del espejo la detuvo _

_Espejo: pero espera Ravena tu belleza empieza desvanecerse y alguien ya nacido que esta en la realeza apenas cumpla la mayoría de edad sobrepasara tu belleza - aquello no se lo esperaba Ravena _

_Ravena: QUE! quien es la que me ha de superar ? - el espejo no hablo con el silencio le hizo entender a Ravena que el no sabia la respuesta _

_Espejo: necesitas el cristal - Ravena sabia que si el espejo le decía eso era por que su belleza y que las mimas energías del espejo verdaderamente se desvanecía _

_Ravena: pero como lo are los 7 reyes están acá en reino rose y no podre arrebatar les el cristal tan fácilmente o si _

_Espejo: tu encárgate de robar el cristal en el momento oportuno yo me encargare del resto - Ravena asintió con la cabeza y se retiro de la habitación, el espejo utilizo todo su poder iluminando la habitación con aquel poder hizo aparecer en la fronteras de los 7 reinos un ejercito , un ejercito oscuro un ejercito indestructible empezaron a avanzar y abrirse paso para la conquista de los reinos._

_Las reinas estaban con sus hijos en el jardín de la realeza el mas hermoso del reino, los reyes en cambio estaban en el salón principal que tenia una gran ventana a la vista del jardín real los reyes discutían que reinos mas adelante se iban a unificar. en ese instante fue interrumpido abrupta mente en el salón un caballero._

_caballero: mis reyes han invadido la fronteras un ejercito poderoso- la expresión de felicidad de los reyes cambio_

_rey erick: QUE ! eso es imposible - los reyes se dirigieron al jardín le informaron a sus esposas lo sucedido- todos entraron al castillo angustiados por el suceso subieron las escaleras principales con velocidad llegando a un pasillo de piso de mármol al final se veía un puerta color dorado al entrar se podía ver en el centro un hermoso cristal encerrado en una urna de cristal, le pidieron su entera protección pero el cristal hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas la única opción que los reyes dirigieran los 7 ejércitos y con éxito eliminar la reyes habían partido con sus tropas hacia una gran batalla, habían pasado ya 2 días en los que las reinas no sabían nada de sus esposos, pronto esa misma tarde llego una carta, las reinas la recibieron sabían que eran de los soldados de la batalla , la reina Amelia la abrió con un ligero tembleque en las manos y una mirada fría, la carta decía que los reyes habían fallado y que ademas habían sido reinas rápidamente subieron las escaleras llegaron al cuarto con puerta de color dorado. Pronto el ejercito de mal empezó a avanzar y destruir todo a su paso al llegar al castillo rose Ravena abrió la entrada principal del castillo con tropas acompañándola. Ravena paro_

_Ravena: tropas les ordeno que las reinas sena capturadas y los príncipes sean asesinados- Ravena subió las escaleras con las tropas hacia el pasillo después travesaron la puerta dorada allí estaban las reinas pero los príncipes no estaban con ellas y se percato de que la urna de cristal estaba vacía._

_Ravena: hermana, DONDE ESTÁN LOS PRÍNCIPES Y EL CRISTAL CAOS !- lo dijo con ira rabia la consumía poco a poco- Amelia frunció el ceño _

_Amelia: nos traicionaste Ravena como pudiste!- lo dijo con tristeza _

_Ravena: mi querida hermana sabes siempre te tuve envidia! pero no cambien en el tema!DONDE ESTÁN ! _

_Amelia: eso no te incumbe Ravena los príncipes están muy lejos al igual que el cristal - Ravena sonrió levemente _

_Ravena: esta bien- se retiro de la habitación dejando entrar al ejercito que capturo alas reinas, ordeno buscar a a los príncipes con el cristal por cielo y tierra si era necesario._

**_/pasaron 5 años/ _**

_Ravena era reina absoluta de los 7 reinos el espejo jamas sintió el poder del cristal caos o a los príncipes en el transcurso de ese tiempo, Ravena empezó a perder su belleza y desvanecerse sus energías al igualo que el espejo. _

_Ravena: espejo espejo en la pared mi belleza se desvanece y mis energías decaen al igual que las tuyas dame una solución_

_Espejo: mi querida Ravena trae a los reyes y reinas- Ravena ordeno traer de los calabozos a los reyes y reinas, pronto se dirigió junto con el espejo al salón del cristal Ravena se sentó en el trono y vio como los soldados traían arrastras a los reyes y reinas que forcejeaban _

_Ravena: valla valla cuanto tiempo no- se acerco a Amelia- hermana como haces para tener tanta juventud parece que no te pasaran los años- Amelia frunció el ceño _

_Amelia: que piensas hacer Ravena ? _

_Ravena: CALLA! hablas con tu reina insolente- el espejo se ilumino_

_Espejo: Ravena con tus energías roba el brillo de sus corazones eso te mantendrá con vida y belleza por un largo tiempo- Ravena poso una sonrisa en su rostro , Ravena arremango su vestido dejando ver dos brazaletes color plata estiro sus manos y salieron 2 ráfagas oscuras que se dirigieron a cada rey y reina del lugar, los reyes al sentir las dos ráfagas un inmenso dolor en su pecho hizo salir a gritos que se escucharon en todo el castillo, Ravena levanto la mirada y vio que en cada pecho de cada rey y reina había 14 hermosos brillos color blanco únicos que iluminaban toda la sala, Ravena los tomo en sus manos y sintió como sus energías y fuerzas a ella volvían con rapidez vio a los reyes y reinas que desparecieron, pronto Ravena comenzó a coleccionar los brillos de la gente mas pura de hermosa de los 7 reinos. _


	2. la vida de un príncipe

**la vida de un príncipe**

**pasaron 17 largos años ./.**

los príncipes habían estado protegidos en los pueblos de los 7 reinos cada pueblo tenia la esperanza de que los príncipes podrían desbancar a ravena de trono y así seria pero por ahora cada príncipe había desarrollado habilidades únicas y protegían a los pueblos a su manera el príncipe knucles regoli había cambiado ya no era aquel niño indefenso ahora era diferente era echidna fuerte y poderoso su color de pelaje se volvió mas fuerte y su mancha en el pecho se veía mas visible sus ojos color uva eran mas intensos cuidaba el pueblo regoli de los soldados oscuros vigilaba con su sacerdotisa tikal una echidna de color naranja muy bella.

la princesa rouge karahan era la princesa mas bella del pueblo ya no era aquella murciélago inocente había cambiado ahora era mas cociente totalmente esbelta en todos los sentidos sus ojos se volvieron diamantes azules sus labios ahora color rosado brillante y sus alas eran mas grandes su vestimenta era muy atrevida no le gustaban los vestidos era mas libre utiliza un leotardo negro con un enorme corazón en el pecho guantes largos blancos y botas largas con hebillas de corazón, iba y robaba a los soldados comida como una ladrona profesional se podía decir y ademas de eso se adueñaba de hermosas joyas que valían su peso en oro no podía negar que protegía al pueblo de amenazas su sacerdotisa era bell una hermosa eriza de pelaje negro y ojos color verde esa sacerdotisa la había criado con un gran orgullo.

la princesa blaze orange la pequeña gata ya no era pequeña era traviesa fría y serena aquella gata no le gustaba que la llamaran princesa si no por su nombre propio utilizaba una especie de abrigo color morados que tenia franjas fucsia recogía su cabello con un cordón de color fucsia sus guantes eran blancos con terciopelo en las muñecas sus zapatos eran un hermosos tacones de color fucsia y franjas blancas con terciopelo en la parte de arriba un hermoso collar dorado colgaba de su cuello y una piedra de jade que se mantenía en su frente habia desarrollado grandes poderes podía controlar el fuego a su manera o sacarlo de sus manos, su sacerdotisa era hiyiri una hermosa felina al igual que ella pero de pelaje café claro y ojos color miel.

el príncipe silver se volvió mas guapo su pelaje color plata y sus ojos color ocre se habían hecho mas fuertes sus púas habían crecido y era uno de los mas deseados jóvenes en el pueblo había desarrollado poderes telepáticos podía crear barreras de fuerza y lanzar bolas de plasma se podía elevar gracias ala telepatía era noble y pasivo cada día iba con su sacerdotisa kikyo a entrenar para desarrollar aun mas poderes y así poder alejar a la maldad de su reino kikyo enseño a silver a cazar y hasta controlar sus poderes.

el príncipe shadow cronos era muy serio pero aun así era muy simpático las jóvenes del pueblo le querían pero maría evitaba que se acercaran no quería que shadow saliera lastimado pero aun así shadow no le interesaba ninguna de ellas solo tenia ojos para la hermosa maría la sacerdotisa que lo había cuidado desde que tenia memoria había aprendido a manejar sus poderes sacaba una enorme espada con un mango de color negro y en el mango había una joya de color carmesí shadow había cambiado físicamente con su pelaje negro y mechones blancos en su pecho sus púas algunas se tornaron de color rojo dicen que los ojos son las ventanas al alma pero los de shadow no reflejaban nada eran de color carmesí solamente peor maría sacaba lo mejor de el cuando estaba con maría era alegre sonriente y amable una transformación total.

el príncipe sonic había aprendido a manejar su poderes a su pocos 10 años pero ahora tenia 17 manipulaba una espada legendaria la espada excalibur y un guante dorado que le permitía manipular con mas velocidad la espada protegía al pueblo en las noches y en las mañanas lo hacia su sacerdotisa minto y si minto no podía con la amenaza sonic llegaba a gran velocidad y la ayudaba en lo que podía últimamente ninguna amenaza había llegado a su pueblo aprovechando entrenaba para mejorar el manejo de su espada su físico era muy guapo ahora era aquel erizo de ojos verdes claros que enamoraba a primera vista su color de pelaje azul rey se había intensificado era amable compresivo y muy poco orgulloso.

y amy rose se había vuelto la joven mas bella de todos los reinos su simpatía y su sonrisa la hacían ver absolutamente perfecta, tenia un gran poder oculto pero aun así ella no sabia manipularlo no era esa jóvenes de guerra que peleaba por su pueblo ella era diferente era vainilla su sacerdotisa era una coneja que cuidaba del pueblo mientras amy se quedaba en el centro del pueblo cuidando de cream la hija de vainilla ella tan solo tenia unos 10 años una hermoso conejito pero no tanto como amy ella había cambiado sus púas se habían puesto mas largas y se habían vuelto muy hermosas su ojos e volvieron mas fuertes sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa su cuerpo no era tan esbelto pero tenia figura y sus labios eran tan rojos como la sangre al igual que los de su madre.

**bueno hay vamos en progreso de mi fanfiction ojala les guste !**


End file.
